Young Neil vs Toronto
by MisterDrBob
Summary: Neil Nordegraf has a pretty average life. It's his friends who have the above average ones. That's all about to change though when Stephen Stills unwittingly brings his greatest enemies into his life. Featuring a Stacey/Neil subplot! Read and Review!
1. Neil Nordegraf's Precious Little Life

**Young Neil vs. Toronto**

Summary: Neil Nordegraf has a pretty average life. It's his friends who have the above average ones. But that's about to change when Stephen Stills unwittingly brings into his world two of his worst enemies. Can Neil maintain a relationship with Stacey Pilgrim, graduate University, and defeat the menace of (names disclosed for spoiler purposes)?

Disclaimer: Scott Pilgrim characters are owned by Bryan Lee O'Malley and Oni Press. Film rights belong to Universal.

Chapter 1: Neil Nordegraf's Precious Little Life

Neil Nordegraf pounded the buttons of his battered old DS furiously. While he'd gone and bought newer models recently, such as the DS Lite and DSi, the original DS still had a special place in Neil's heart. He actually wasn't playing a DS game, he was playing _Metroid: Fusion_ for the GBA. He'd powered through the game in a new personal best time, but at the cost of missing several missile expansions and energy tanks, making the final battle against the SA-X extremely difficult.

"Argh! Dangit!" He shouted as the amorphous blob disguised as Samus Aran screw attacked into him, finishing him off. He shut his DS off in disgust and looked around. Stephen Stills was at work, meaning he was all alone. He ran a list of things to do through his mind.

**_Pop Quiz! Neil Nordegraf (the artist formerly known as Young Neil) Most Wants To:_**

**_A. Talk to Stacey Pilgrim_**

**_B. Talk to Stacey Pilgrim_**

**_or C. Talk to Stacey Pilgrim_**

**_(hint, it's talk to Stacey Pilgrim)_**

Ever since that fateful night in which Scott Pilgrim had defeated Gideon Gordon Graves (which coincidentally happened to be the greatest day of Neil's life (Scott called him Neil for the first time))

"Hey, he called me Neil before!"

What? When?

"Way back in Volume 1! He said 'Well Knives and Neil are out there' when he was talking about the battle of the bands thing."

Oh. Uh...well it doesn't count since he wasn't directly addressing you!

"Whatever. It was still the greatest day of my life."

Exactly! So why are we arguing?

"I dunno. You made me do it."

ANYWAY! Ever since Scott had introduced Neil to his sister, Neil had been insanely smitten. And Stacey wasn't exactly beating him away with a stick either. Of course, Scott was too busy with his relationship with Ramona Flowers to object or approve. Not that Neil cared. He hadn't even done anything. He hadn't even asked Stacey out formally. He'd wandered into the Second Cup where she worked (aka he stalked her Facebook profile and tracked down the exact location where she worked) and she'd made him a free coffee a few times.

"Just go and do it Neil," Stephen Stills, Neil's roommate said as he walked in.

"I thought you were at work. And how are you suddenly psychic? You haven't gone vegan have you?" Neil asked, remembering Todd Ingram.

"Uh, I can read everything that's been said," Stephen said pointing towards the top of this webpage. "And Scott's closing tonight. But I digress. Just go and ask Stacey out. What've you got to lose? You somehow went for years of knowing Scott without meeting her, if things don't work out, you never have to see her."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Neil said as he powered up his DS again, this time starting _Elite Beat Agents_.

"Yeah, well listen, some of Joseph's friends from Springfield are coming to Toronto, and seeing as he's still living with Hollie, they don't have a whole lot of room."

"Hollie...?"

"Kim's old roommate? She had an affair with Kim's boyfriend in Volume 4."

"Oh yeah. So they're coming here?"

"Yep. So be ready."

"Which Springfield?"

"Hell if I know," Stephen said shrugging.

"Okay," Neil said, barely paying attention anymore as he was trying to get through "Canned Heat" on the third difficulty level.

"Um, this story can't be too interesting if all you're going to do is play video games that the guy writing it is playing. Go ask Stacey out!" Stephen said pointing out the door. Neil remained unreceptive. "Neil! Think about it like this: Stacey=1-up mushroom. Now go get it!" This got Neil to spring off the couch and sprint down the street in the general direction of the Second Cup where Stacey worked.

Stephen Stills grinned as he watched his friend go after his little heart's desires. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the arrival of a car.

"Stephen! Good to see you!" One of the newcomers, a taller brown haired man said.

**Graham Crosby. Age: ? Status: Staying with Stephen Stills and Neil Nordegraf**

"Yeah man, it's been a couple of years!" A shorter blonde man agreed.

**Dave Nash. Age: 25 Status: Same deal**

"So where's your roommate?" Graham asked.

"Oh he's out taking care of some personal business," Stephen explained. "He should be back pretty soon though."

"He's not even here? He's not here to welcome his guests?" Dave asked incredulously. He caught Graham's eye.

"He'll pay!" They announced simultaneously.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, here's my first Scott Pilgrim fanfic! I kind of wanted to do this earlier, but now that I've waited, there's a good number of SP fics out there. The future chapters will probably be longer than this one. Young Neil is probably the most underrated character in the series. So here's his crack at awesome! And yes, Stephen is fulfilling the Wallace role. It's an unwritten rule that the hero must have a gay roommate as a support man in this universe. Loved the movie btw, there were things I wish they'd have left in (Honest Ed's for one) but I enjoyed its ending. Anyway, read and review!


	2. Tactical Espionage Missions and Stuff

**Young Neil vs. Toronto**

Summary: Neil Nordegraf has a pretty average life. It's his friends who have the above average ones. But that's about to change when Stephen Stills unwittingly brings into his world two of his worst enemies. Can Neil maintain a relationship with Stacey Pilgrim, graduate University, and defeat the menace of (names disclosed for spoiler purposes)?

Disclaimer: Scott Pilgrim characters are owned by Bryan Lee O'Malley and Oni Press. Film rights belong to Universal.

Chapter 2: Tactical Espionage Missions and Stuff

Neil bravely walked into the Second Cup only to come face to face with Stephen Stills' ex-girlfriend Julie Powers.

"Ah! You!" Neil cringed. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Great, Scott's got you doing that now?" She asked irritably. "How's Captain Homo, aka my ex-boyfriend doing?'

"Hey that's _Commander_ Homo to you!" Neil said indignantly. "Where's Stacey?"

"How should I know? I don't stalk her like you do Neil," Julie said as she refilled a sugar dispenser.

"I do not stalk her!" Neil protested.

"Uh-huh, sure," Julie said, not really paying attention anymore.

"Screw this! I'm going to find Scott. He'll probably know!"

**BUT WHERE IS SCOTT?**

"Oh."

**AND THEN, NEIL REMEMBERED TO CHECK HIS RADAR! **

"Let's see, I'm the blue dot, my enemies are the white dots, wait, why do I have enemies?" He had little time to dwell on this as he was attacked by Dave Nash and Graham Crosby.

"Nordegraf! You'll pay for your disrespect!" Nash shouted as he punched Neil in the gut.

"Yeah, I mean what the heck man? We come out all this way to stay with you and you aren't even there to greet us?" Crosby griped.

"Oh great, you must be Joseph's gay friends from Springfield," Neil wheezed as he bent over.

"We're not gay!" Nash growled as he kicked Neil.

"And I'm from Buffalo!" Crosby added.

"Neil are you okay? Neil? Neil! NEEEEILLLLL!" Stephen Stills called as he came upon the scene.

"I can read your every thought Nordegraf," Crosby said. "Looks like you like playing _Metroid: Fusion _and_ Elite Beat Agents_! Not impressed? I can see your future..."

"Great. Another vegan."

"I'm not sure what that has to do with anything, but you hold a large place in Stacey's heart, but I do not know if your futures lie together."

"Neil! Change the controller port!" Stephen called to his buddy.

"Gotcha! Thanks Stephen!" Neil said as he did so. Whatever that means.

"Why? Why couldn't I read your mind?" Crosby gasped as Neil fought him. Nash snuck up from behind and grabbed Neil in a bear hug. Neil flipped him over though and right into Crosby.

"It looks as though we've underestimated you Nordegraf! We'll be back!"

"Yeah, see you...at dinner or something I'unno."

"Yeah, about that" Stephen said awkwardly. "I kinda have to kick you out now that you're trying to kill my roommate or whatever."

"What? But now we have nowhere to stay!" Nash protested.

"You're trying to kill my roommate. It's not really my problem that you have nowhere to stay," Stephen said nonchalantly. Much cursing and screaming followed as both Crosby and Nash ran away, howling like monkeys. It was a pretty strange sight.

"So, you're looking for Scott?" Stephen asked Neil.

"Yeah, he should show up as a green dot."

"Try the Happy Avocado. I told you he was closing tonight."

**TO THE HAPPY AVOCADO!**

**

* * *

**

**The Happy Avocado**

**Vegetarian Restaurant where Stephen Stills is employed as head chef, and Scott Pilgrim washes dishes while training as Stephen's own Padawan learner.**

**Open Weekdays (Except Holidays (National, Bank, Religious, and Canadian Thanksgiving if that doesn't fall into one of the above categories)) 8:00 am - 11:00 pm and Weekends 7:00 am - 11:00 pm. **

**Fun Fact: Dominique is intimidating! She all gangsta yo.**

"Hey Scott!" Neil said as he entered the restaurant. Scott was on a break of some sort, eating a meal of some sort with his girlfriend of some sort, Ramona Flowers.

"What's up Neil?" Scott said, taking a sip of lemony water.

"Have you seen Stacey around?"

"My sister? Not today, why?"

"Well I kinda want to ask her out."

***studio audience goes 'oooooooh!' and somebody wolf whistles***

"Dude nice!" Scott grinned as he put his glass down. Ramona kind of smiled to herself.

"You two would make a cute couple," She said nicely. "You're much less of an asshole now."

"Well you guys started hanging out with me again," Neil reminded them.

"You've gotta get your own friends dude," Ramona said bluntly.

"Whatever. Can I just have Stacey's cell number?"

"Didn't I give it to you already?" Scott asked Neil.

"Don't you not know it?" Ramona asked Scott.

"Oh yeah," Scott mused.

"Scott! Break's over!" Crystal, the blender jockey shouted from behind the counter.

"Mk, coming!" Scott called back.

"Did you really just say mk?" Ramona asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes."

"You're a dork. But I love you anyway," Ramona giggled as she kissed Scott goodbye. "Here Neil, this is Stacey's number," she said as she scribbled it on a napkin. "Good luck Romeo."

"Thanks," Neil said, taking the piece of paper.

"Well then, I must be going. Subspace away! Woosh!" Ramona uncharacteristically shouted as she roller skated to a Subspace door. Neil was kind of scarred for life, and so were you. Heck, so was I writing it. So...yeah.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but college has kind of consumed my life. I know this is kind of shorter than most chapters I write, but I hope it's enough to tide you over until the next chapter. Read and review!

Also, a very pleasant surprise: This story received a shout-out on t v t r o p e s . c o m ! Deeply touched, whoever made that recommendation.


	3. Date Get

**Young Neil vs. Toronto**

Summary: Neil Nordegraf has a pretty average life. It's his friends who have the above average ones. But that's about to change when Stephen Stills unwittingly brings into his world two of his worst enemies. Can Neil maintain a relationship with Stacey Pilgrim, graduate University, and defeat the menace of (names disclosed for spoiler purposes)?

Disclaimer: Scott Pilgrim characters are owned by Bryan Lee O'Malley and Oni Press. Film rights belong to Universal.

Chapter 3: Date Get

Neil pulled out his phone and exited the Happy Avocado, putting Stacey's number into his contact list (and for good measure, putting her on speed dial). As he started down the bustling Toronto street that I can't name because I'm not Canadian, Neil hit the send button on his phone.

"Hello?" Stacey's voice came from the other end.

"Stacey? It's Neil. Neil Nordegraf," Neil said, trying to sound calm.

"Oh! Hey! I was wondering when you'd call. Ramona told me she gave you my number like, a year ago."

"Yeah, sorry it took so long. College stuff."

"It's cool, I've been swamped too," Stacey said good-naturedly.

"Yeah, so listen, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" Stacey asked in an encouraging sort of tempting sort of come on spit it out way.

"Yoowanagoutwmee?" Was what Stacey heard on her phone.

"Do I have gout on Twitter?" Stacey asked perplexed.

"No, sorry, hang on," Neil said, clearly flustered as he took several deep breaths.

"If you're asking me out, then yes, sure! Just spare me the panic attacks over your well being!" Stacey cut him off.

Neil's world became a brighter place spontaneously, and he gained 200 exp.

"So...what do you want to do?" Stacey prompted, oblivious to Neil's improved state.

"I...I dunno. I never thought I'd get this far."

**AND NEIL REALIZED HOW LITTLE HE HAD THOUGHT THIS THROUGH**

"Well, nothing wrong with starting small," Stacey said, taking the reigns once she could see that Neil had absolutely no idea what he was doing. "Walk in the park sound good?"

Walk in the park is:

_a. A series staple if all goes well._

_b. Kinda cutesy. She totes wants him._

_b2. Too cutesy. She hates him._

_c. Parkour?_

_d. That one movie with the guy. It sucked._

"C?" Neil guessed.

"Ok," Stacey said.**_ Bilingual bonus +2!_** "Meet you at the Second Cup at 7:00?"

"Sure," Neil said, starting to worry at how suddenly out of his control this was.

"Ok, see you then!" Stacey said cheerfully.

**GET DATE!**

The Zelda item jingle blared as Neil raised his hands. He couldn't help but notice he wasn't actually holding anything.

"That can't be good," he muttered.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, so this chapter is really really short. You all deserve better, but on the other hand, this needs to be updated, so I figured I'd get something out to get the stream flowing again. In all honesty, I first published this story because nobody (if anybody) else was doing a Neil-centric fic. I'm not sure how true that is anymore, but I'd like to live up to its status as one of the first. Sorry it took so long! If you want to keep seeing stuff from me, check out my other stories in the meantime! Read and review!


End file.
